It's going to be okay
by Grace-1997
Summary: Cece is at the end with her nerves. Phil is constantly shouting at her, for doing things wrong and how stupid she was because of her dyslexia and that she can't dance. In school she get's even worse grades again and she doesn't have luck in the love either. Rocky can't help her, since she's the week off with her science club. Can Ty help her out of her depression? (Cy!)


**Hay guys! I have a new One Shot for you! It's Cy, since i wanted to write one again and i hope you guys like it! :) I also hope you get a look at my other stories :D Well i hope you like it and leave a lot of reviews xx**

**It's short but it's good, i think! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**Cece is at the end with her nerves. Phil is constantly shouting at her, for doing things wrong and how stupid she was because of her dyslexia and that she can't dance. In school she get's even worse grades again and she doesn't have luck in the love either. Rocky can't help her, since she's the week off with her science club. Can Ty help her out of her depression?**

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting in my bed, trying to just forget what happened the past days.

It happened so many bad things.

I almost lost my job at Shake it up - Chicago, because of my dyslexia.

I tripped over my own feet because the moves from the dance were jumbling up in my head and i twisted my ankle.

Phil shouted at me and after that, i even had to go alone to the doctor.

Well, at the end of the story, luckily Ty went with me.

Also i had problems in school because of my dyslexia, again.

Urgh! I hate this!

Why couldn't i be just normal and not retarded?

Was it to much to ask for?

Ty also tried to tutor me but i'm just to stupid for this.

A lot of people, had the same opinion as me.

Probably everyone.

I was asking myself why he even put that much effort in me.

I wasn't worth it, even though it was really cute.

Well, Ty was adorable.

I kinda had a crush on him but i couldn't help it.

He always was there for me and especially now, that Rocky was off the week, i really needed help.

Ty was the only one, who understood me.

He didn't mind that i have dyslexia and he even tried to help me.

I could kiss him for that. He was just perfect.

I wished, he would feel the same.

I sighed. Why should he?

Tyler Blue could get every girl. He didn't need me.

Nobody needed a retarded girl.

Maybe i should just quit Shake it up- Chicago myself.

Phil was right. I was to stupid to dance.

I let some tears fall again.

Luckily my mom and Flynn weren't at home.

They never understood me.

Nobody understood me, except Ty.

I wished he was mine...

I sighed again as suddenly a familiar voice asked from behind: ''Hey, lil Red. What's up with the sighing?''

Standing up and turning around, i looked in to the eyes of Tyler Blue, my crush.

Great. Now, i had to do something up.

**A few moments before**

**Ty's POV:**

I was at home, thinking about how i could help Cece.

She was totally desperate , since she had problems with her dyslexia, big time.

I still couldn't believe, that such an amazing and beautiful girl as Cece had dyslexia.

The girl i love and want to be mine...

She always thinks so bad of herself but i think she's perfect.

I didn't care, if she has dyslexia.

I just wanted her to be mine and with helping her with school and Shake it up, i tried to tell her that.

Well, she didn't get any hint.

She thought i had pity with her but i really wanted to help her.

Now, that Rocky wasn't there, the week she was even more down.

She always said, she had only me at the moment.

That wasn't true. She had more friends and she just needed to calm a little bit down.

I wished, i knew how i could bring her to that.

I sighed. Maybe i should go over to hers and just talk to her.

She didn't go anywhere, since she always felt alone, also.

I took my wallet and climbed through the windows, downstairs to the Jone's apartment.

Just as i climbed through their window in the living- room i heard Cece sighing.

''Hey, lil Red. What's up with the sighing?'', i asked her walking up to her.

She stood up and turned around, slightly smiling.

''Oh. Hey, Ty.'' , she greeted me , hesitant.

''Hey you, too. So... What's wrong?'' , i asked again and she sighed.

''I feel totally stupid.'' , she replied, a tear running down her cheek.

I sighed, walking up to her.

''Cece, you're not stupid.'' , i told her, looking in to her beautiful but hurt brown eyes.

She shook her head and replied: ''I am. Everything is jumbling up in my head and i don't know what to do. How should i get Shake it up- Chicago or this school year?''

Then she started crying.

That wasn't the first time the last time.

I just took her in to my arms and hugged her.

I kissed her hair and then we broke apart.

I sighed. I had to tell her what i feel.

I loved this girl and i really wanted to make her happy.

That was only possible, if i didn't have to be like this anymore.

''Who likes me? Nobody. Nobody wants to be friends with a retarded girl.'', she added crying only harder.

I chuckled and replied: ''You're right, i don't want to be your friend.''

Cece's eyes went wide and more tears were spilling out of her eyes.

Shit. She took it wrong.

She told me angry: ''Fine , if y-''

I quickly cut her rambling off with a kiss.

I was shocked, myself that i did that, but she luckily responded and put her arms around my neck.

Mine were around her waist and it felt amazing.

Fireworks were exploding in my head.

As we broke apart, i told her: ''I don't want you to be my friend, i want you to be my girlfriend, Cece. I can help you through this. We will do that. You won't loose your job and everything will be okay. You're kind, beautiful, an amazing dancer and anything but stupid. We can do that.''

Cece smiled at me wide and then replied: ''Yes, i want to be your girlfriend. You're right. Together we can do everything.''

I grinned at her, leaning down and kissing her again.

I knew, now that everything is going to be okay.

* * *

**Cheesy i know! Well, but i hope you liked it and leave a review! :)**


End file.
